


Who is she?

by jemmasmmns (phau2)



Series: I'll catch you if you fall [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phau2/pseuds/jemmasmmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons. She is a mystery. First moments that left him a little bit confused was when that accident with the alien virus that they came across with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> First time for Ward x Simmons. Let's see...

There's very few moments in Agent Grant Ward's life that he feels  astounded by human emotions. Or the more exact way to express it was the way human responded to something that happened to them.  That's probably because he is someone who was trained to pay attention to every detail and predict what will happen next and how to respond to that.

 

Few of this moments, or all of them if he thought carefully  almost always connected to one genius that he has the pleasure to work with. Not that he will admit it to anyone that he rather  enjoyed working with other people after a few months.

 

Jemma Simmons. She is a mystery. First moments that left him a little bit confused was when that accident with the alien virus that they came across with.

 

At first, he knows that he didn't need to worry. She is the most dependable people he knows. When she is needed to solve a mystery , she and Fitz will follow through and give them the answer. And He believed that this time will be no different.

 

The moment he see's her face after the third and last guinea pig that was injected with the antiserum is failed to survive, he knows that this time it will be different. He can see something that he never expect to see in her expression. She resigned to the fact that there's no hope for her to figure this out in time. He just can't seems to wrap his head around that this is it. This will be (he can’t even think abot this without shruddering) the end for Jemma Simmons.

 

When she asked Coulson to tell his Dad first, Ward felt something that he never felt before. Helplessness. Sense of helplessness. He is so used to do something to protect people he cared about from something. From other people, from another being that can be seen and can be destroyed. But this is different and he feels his heart sank and hurt. Like someone take his heart and purposefully squeeze it so hard it hurts. He looked at her and can’t help but admire her strength in time like this. He can feel the tears at the back of his eye and he had to avert his eyes and look up to prevent the tears to come. He never feel like this and this puzzles him.

 

The alarm goes off and May said that someone open the cargo hold ramp, he knows. He knows what Jemma Simmons will do in this exact time. She will put the group’s safety first and jump. He knows that is the right thing to do. Everyone knows it was the right things to do. But his feet tell him otherwise. He can’t just let this happened. Especially to Jemma Simmons.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
